


2014 Tiny Treats #1

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Suffers 2013 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adult Situations, F/F, F/M, Family, Fandom Stocking 2013, Friendship, Gen, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Doctor Who microfics, none of which crossover (but maybe should have).</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/gifts).



> written for the 2013 round of Fandoms Stocking.

BTVS  
1) Tara laughed with delight as Willow sashayed across the room in time with the music Dawn was playing, and caught her up in a playful twirl as she passed by.

2) Spike debated the wisdom of actually trying to give the Slayer the scarf he'd bought her--bought, like some poncy schoolboy with a crush!--instead of leaving it in the mailbox and retreating before she tried to stake him.

3) "Spike!" Anya shrieked. "Get back here with that book or I'll stake you myself!"

"Ha! You haven't got the stones for it!" The vampire raced away from the magic shop with the Watcher's current favorite tome tucked under one arm and a pair of bottles in his pocket, in preperation for Buffy's inevitable visit to his crypt.

4) Dawn giggled with delight as the puppy licked her face. Buffy gave Spike a dirty look, but didn't say anything that would diminish her sister's happiness with his gift. They couldn't afford it, but she knew Spike would help manage the dog, just like he was (not-so-secretly) helping with everything else.

 

Doctor Who

1) Rose stepped out into the jungle and took a deep breath of the fresh air. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS behind her a moment later and sneezed.

She turned and looked at him in surprise. "Bless you."

"Thank you," he replied distractedly, staring at the flowers and trees in wonder. Then he sneezed again. "I've never been on a planet where I had allergies before."

2) "Hello, sweetie." River grinned at him from the other side of the bars. "Care to explain?"

"No, I don't care to explain," the Doctor snapped. "Just open the lock and get me out of here before the guard comes back."

"Only one guard?" She pulled out her sonic screwdriver and chose a setting. "Clearly, they don't know you very well."

3) Liz X sighed and snuggled more firmly against her companion's side. "I can see why he likes you so much."

Jack Harkness chuckled. "Oh, I haven't even begun to show you the reasons why the Doctor likes me."


End file.
